Zazu
Zazu is a red-billed hornbill who acts as majordomo to Mufasa and later Simba. He is proud of his position and acts very dignified, though he is not taken very seriously by the lions. Zazu's name has no apparent meaning in Swahili. Personality . Physical appearance He has blue feathers. He has a vivid orange color palette in her beak. Dark Shadows . Disney In the films The Lion King Zazu is first seen in the film flying over the Pride Lands during the opening sequence, in which Simba is presented. After Simba's birth ceremony, he goes to announce Mufasa's arrival to Scar and treats the lion with contempt and nearly gets eaten. Although he is clearly Mufasa's close friend and jokes with him, he treats the king with great respect, addressing him as Sire (though on one occasion he calls him by his name). When Simba is a little older, Zazu becomes the target of a pouncing lesson in the middle of delivering a news report to the king, which dismays him. Sarabi later orders the hornbill to chaperone Simba and Nala to the waterhole. In the song "I Just Can't Wait to Be King", Zazu sings about his doubts that someone as carefree as Simba would make a good king, but he isn't taken seriously and ends up, amusingly, being squashed by a rhino. Zazu catches up with them in the elephant graveyard and tries to protect them when they are confronted by hyenas, but Banzai pushes him into a geyser which rockets him into the sky. Zazu then apparently flies to get Mufasa to rescue the cubs. Zazu is with Mufasa when Scar brings the news of Simba being trapped in the wildebeest stampede; he panics and intends to go for help, but Scar slaps him into a wall and knocks him out. After Simba's exile, Zazu becomes a prisoner of Scar and a source of entertainment. He is the only character who is seen to fear Scar and acknowledge his kingship, but Scar nonetheless tells the hyenas that they are welcome to eat him. During the battle for Pride Rock, Pumbaa breaks Zazu out of his ribcage prison. Zazu bows to Simba after he defeats Scar and is seen during the presentation of Simba and Nala's newborn cub. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Zazu has brief appearances in the two sequels. In The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, he acts as a scout and advises Simba on royal protocol. He is very scornful of Kovu. The Lion King 1½ He is first seen at the presentation of Simba, talking to Mufasa. Then, he is seen racing with Mufasa to save Simba and Nala from the hyenas in the Elephant Graveyard. In TV series The Lion Guard Books Other He has a special scent of. He has the voice of Rowan Atkinson ''performing as ''Zazu ''in ''The Lion King. If we could choose for him a song it would be ?? ''by ''??. He is nicknamed Banana Beak by Simba when he was a cub. Quotes "He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia. "One day, you two are going to be married!"Category:Characters